Star Wars episode V alternate endings
by Silverterror
Summary: Darth Vader reveals an alternate revalation to luke. Rated M for what's in chapter 2, and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I deleted this story, but I just had to repost it.

Star Wars Episode V alternate endings

By Dark God Silverterror

Chapter 1

Darth Vader swung his lightsaber twice, the third time; he chopped off Luke's hand.

Luke screamed. The pain of losing his right hand hurt really badly. It was the worst type of pain he had ever felt in his entire life. He went back, turned around, and crawled on the metal. The pain was still in his right arm.

Darth Vader said, "Luke, you have not yet realized your importance. Join me, and we can put an end to this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke crawled, then stood up, and grabbed the large, weathervane like object.

He turned his head to Vader. He would never join him. So he said, "I'll never join you!"

Vader said, "Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father!"

Luke said, "He told me enough!"

Luke walked onto the metal object, and turned to Vader, then said with anger on his face, "He told me you killed him!"

Vader replied, "No Luke, Jar-jar is your father!"

"No, no," Luke said terrified, and scared. That was the most terrifying, and most shocking thing he had ever heard in his entire life. Luke couldn't believe what he had heard. He had no idea who Jar-jar was. So he reached through the force to find out who he was, a mistake that he would regret for his entire life, and one that would permanetly traumitize him. Luke found out who Jar-jar was and images of him went through. Luke stopped using the force to find out who he was.

His eyes had gone wide by what he found out. And a look of disbelief or something was on his face when he had seen the images of Jar-jar. Luke said, "That's not true, that's impossible!"

Vader said, and nodded his head, "Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

Luke screamed, terrified, and scared still, "No! No! No!"

Credits roll

A/N: Well, was it funny?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning: This chapter is really nasty. If you think it might offend you, then skip it over.

Chapter 2

"Luke, cum," said Darth Vader. "It is the only way."

Luke looked back up from the abyss core of the city of bespin, and at Darth Vader. He said, "What did you just say?"

Vader replied, "I said, "Luke, cum. It is the only way." I want to see you cum."

Luke's eyes widened, he could not believe what Darth Vader had said. First, Darth Vader had told him that he was Luke's father, and now he wanted to see look cum.

Luke said, "But to do that I would have to--" He stopped not wanting to go any further. Knowing what he would have to do.

Darth Vader replied, "Yes, you would have to masturbate, so do it."

"But--" Luke said.

"Do it!" Vader roared.

"Fine," Luke sighed.

He put his right arm around the metal weather-vane like object so he wouldn't fall. Then he put his left arm down to his crotch, and put his hand on his cock. Then he started jerking off. Tears ran down Luke's face.

Vader said, "Yes, just like that."

After awhile. Luke cum came out of his dick. Then he let go of his cock, and moved his left hand away from it. He looked up at Darth Vader, and said, "Can I stop now, I you know, cum, came, or whatever you want to call it."

Vader said, laughing in his head, with a perverted tone in his voice, "Yes, you may stop now."

Luke sighed, and said, "What a relief. Thank the force."

Luke let go of the weather-vane like object, and jumped off of it, and fell.

* * *

Luke's eyes opened, and he sat up in his bed, naked, and his blanket just above his waist. Sweat went down his face, Luke wiped the sweat away from his face.

Leia's eyes opened, she looked up at Luke and said, "Luke, you alright?"

Luke turned his head to Leia, who was in the same bed as him, (they had made love, appearently, they were clueless, and had no idea they were twins at the time), and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Credits roll.

A/N: As sick as it was, was it funny? Despite the incest in this chapter? And was the ending were Luke and Leia being in the same bed wrong? Because, you now, the fact they're twins. And, my last question, was what Darth Vader making Luke do in the dream sick, and was it incest to? Anyway, review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It gets a little gorey at the end. But, whatever.

Chapter 3

Darth Vader said, "No Luke, I am your father."

Luke screamed, "No, no. That's not true! That's impossible!" Luke was shocked by the terrible truth that Vader had revealed to him. There was no way Vader could be Luke's father. Even if it were true, how?

Vader replied, "Search your feelings. You know it to be true!"

Luke screamed, "No, no! No!"

"In fact," Vader said. Vader took his helmet off, then his mask, and underneath was Chewbacca.

Luke's face was in disbelief. He said, "What?"

Vader took the Chewbacca mask off, and underneath was Yoda.

Luke said, "What the heck!?" Luke was confused, not having any idea what the fucking hell was going on.

Vader took the Yoda mask off, and underneath was Padme.

Luke said, "Ok, now this is just getting weird."

Then Vader took the Padme mask off, and underneath was Dark Helmet.

Luke said, "What the fuck is going on!?"

Then Vader took the Dark Helmet mask off, and underneath was a monster, brown fur, red eyes, fangs, and sharp teeth.

The monster forced jumped, or jumped, and landed on the metal which Luke had crawled on to get away from Darth Vader. The monster walked over to Luke, and bit his head off. And chewed and smashed the head in it's teeth, the blood covering it, and oozing out of it's mouth, and breaking the bones, and also smashing the brains. When it was done eating the head, it swallowed everything in it's mouth. The monster laughed, and said, "Fresh meat." Darth Vader ate the rest of Luke, and went back to were he had been before, and he put his mask, and helmet back on. Darth Vader walked away.

A/N: Review, please.


End file.
